Virus
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Look like another zombie outbreak is plaguing the town of South Park once again thanks to an disappearance of chemical weapon that was in route to a military research operations base.. Can the townsfolk stop the infection before it can spread out through the world.
1. Oh great another Coming Disaster!

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, violence, Bloody gore and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

Virus

Chapter 1: "Oh great another Coming Disaster!"

One sunny afternoon which it was greatly considered very mild for once in the South Park area which many of the town's kids were out playing and enjoying the nice weather at that moment. But cut over to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which the petite woman with short and spiked blue greenish hair that she is a feisty hellfire being the town mayor that she was sitting at her Oakwood desk that she was signing a couple of important documents. But something caught her attention which a couple of military looking guys came walking in there which the gently pushed her two assistants out of their way that is when McDaniels just strangely looks at them which to herself now what will be plaguing her town now.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Said McDaniels while she is still seated in her nice and fancy executive chair as trio walk up to her desk at that moment

"Your honor I'm Gen. Cummings with the United States army that we are searching a missing vehicle that was carrying deadly toxins that was heading for your town last night it had disappeared from their course." Said Gen. Cummings

"You did what by releasing possible something toxin in my town!" McDaniels looks very angry and hollers out loud at them which she slams her left fist down on her desk hard at that moment.

"Your honor we will do everything to fix this problem before this get out of hand I promised you." Said Gen. Cummings which he and his goons walk out of them that is when McDaniels has a very angry glare on her face at that very same second.

"Yeah right I going to quote you on that General, Johnson gets BarBrady and whatever the fuck is his name!" McDaniels screeches out loudly at her own right-handed man who has the clearest flushed look has formed on his shave clean face.

"Yes Mayor I 'm will get on it right now, do you mean Yates?!" Said Johnson while widening his chestnut-brown color eyes at his out in open fuming boss at that moment

"Jesus Christ, can I run this Godforsaken town without something goes crazy or disastrous happens around here for once!" McDaniels said to herself while rolling her eyes with great disgust for the coming threat and rubbing her forehead to relief the tension that she is feeling that is building inside her forehead due from the stress that came out upon her a few seconds ago.

But all sudden her office phone started to ring on the caller Id screen it says George BarBrady which she let get out a sigh of great disgrace at that moment.

"Speak of the devil he shall call" Said McDaniels looks down at her phone and have decides to pick the phone up to answer it.

Cut to the bus stop that the boys are walking home from baseball practice which they are carrying their gear with them right now.

"Gawd damnit my body fucking aches you guys" Said Cartman who are pretending to be in pain and sore which he haven't anything at practice once again. So he can put his baseball gear on someone else which the other three boys are not amused with his faking it bull crap at all right now. That is when they all stopped in their tracks to look at him with angry glares espeaciality with Kyle who has the clearest dirtiest look has formed on his face and his hatred for Cartman begin to broil once again at that moment.

"Cartman we are not fucking falling for it at all that you are being a fat lazy ass once again so our answer is still fucking no!" Kyle hollers out loud which his hatred finally explodes once again that is when Cartman grins bitter that his getting under Kahl's skin has once again worked to pissed him off.

"Hell yes I got pissed you off again Kahl!" Said Cartman with an evil smile that has formed on his plump face and gives him the middle finger too

"You are just a fucking fat asshole or a troll Cartman" sneers Kyle while menacing looking at Cartman at that moment

"Well fuck you Kawl you fucking sneaky ass JEW?" Said Cartman while giving a nasty glare back at Kyle

"Dude back off from it that Cartman is being a fucking asshole to arise out of you right now" Said Stan who has putted himself between the two feuding rivals that very second.

"Oh crap here we go again! Kenny mumbled angry loudly at the useless speculate which both pulled them apart and make go their separate ways at that moment.

To Be Continued

Author's notes: This fic was on hold last year was rebooted very recently after a chat with a friend and it was done up in my old script like style and it is about another zombie outbreak which it is a rage these days along with parodies of zombie flicks and shows. Plus more is coming very soon as I work out the rest of the plot the next few days .


	2. Toxic Emergency

**Chapter 2: Toxic Emergency**

Later on that very same night at the two stories brownstone police station inside the main large squad room Mayor McDaniels has met with BarBrady and his squad of officers to discuss about the possible chemical release who are stranding around her which she was surrounded by her top two assistants, BarBrady, Dawson and Yates at that moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a major developing dangerous situation right now!" Said McDaniels which she has her hands going right now

"What kind of developing situation that we are talking about right now mayor?" Said Yates while looking at the very concerned McDaniels

"Well Harrison it is called a major fuck up by our country's military who lost a container of deadly toxin that possibly has been released upon our town!" McDaniels grumbled loudly at the fiery ginger daywalker police sergeant

Meanwhile in a deserted field a cracked yellow container which a green cloud of toxin are leaking out of it that virus its codename is "Captain Hell" that can reanimate the dead back to life and it has a very gruesome side effects like eating human flesh nonstop it consumes everyone in its path that is when the camera pan back to show twisted metal of mangled car wreck that remains of the army truck which two people emerges from the wreck that is revealed to be soldiers and they looks undeadish that is looking for human flesh to feed on at that moment that the undead has stumbled on their first victims which it is a farmer and his wife that they ripped them apart like a pride of hungry lions then they started their infectious track toward South Park first they ravages tiny farming communities to nothing which all the farmers had become flesh-eating zombies themselves .

Not long after the attack happened a special elite squad of army soldiers came to the area who was wearing gas masks has come across the wreckage which they saw the blood stains that was smeared all over the truck's doors and exterior and came across the broken container at that moment that there is a missing experiment which it was a man who was clearly deceased and came back to alive the original source of the infection has escaped from their containment box. That is when the staff sergeant radios the general who had met the mayor earlier.

"Sir, Captain Hell's main test suspect has been freed from the containment site right now!" Said Staff sergeant Haskins then he says "That sir you will catch hell from the South Park mayor about project Lazarus if she find out."

"Well then keep your mouth shut about it soldier that is a direct order?!" Said Gen. Cummings

Back in South Park at the Park County Community center inside main hall which it was crowded by seated townsfolk that the mayor has called an emergency town meeting about the chemical release threat. That is when she walks up to the podium which they all quiet down at that moment. At her both sides sat Dawson, Yates and Harris on the left along with her two assistants and BarBrady on the right.

"Alright people just shut the hell up now that I'm trying to tell you all about the reason that I had called this emergency town meeting which a major critical situation has arisen very recently due to missing chemical containment the local military base has lost during its transport last night. "Said McDaniels while looking at the crowd with a concerned look that formed on her face at that moment

"You are saying that we could face a toxic gas cloud mayor?!" Said Randy which he stands up from his seat while his own wife and children was looking up at him

"Oh about we are facing a possible zombie outbreak" Said Cartman which McDaniels simply rolls her eyes at him with great disgust with his silly theories but been again nothing will shock her at all which the strangest stuff happens in this town all time . But back down in the crowd which Liane slapped him in back of the head at that moment. Then he says "OW my head you dumb ass bitch" said under his breath

"BarBrady and Yates ordered your officers to armed themselves and bring weapon stock pile back here it is an direct order!" Said McDaniels then she says "We are under a city-wide lockdown starting right now!"

"So I take it that we are not leaving the community center at all?" Said Kenny

"Great I'm going to be struck with the sneaky dirty Jew and you assholes thank you Mayor McDaniels!" Said Cartman while rolling his eyes with great disgust

"Oh fuck you fat ass I hate your ass too." Kyle screeches out while angrily looking at Cartman

"Just shut up Cartman that she is keeping the town safe!" Said Stan

**To be continued**

Author's notes: I had to changed the story rating from T to M for the blood and gore will heavily feature which it will get much worse in future chapters .


	3. The March of the Undead!

**Chapter 3: The March of the Undead!**

Overnight cut back to the community center inside the main office of the recreational events which Mayor McDaniels was inside the main office that she was pacing back to forth in the middle of the room that she was silently thinking about that she should had evacuated the town for out of cautiously measures but think again that the city does have not enough resources for full-scale evacuation from town plus she does not trust the military right now which she is expecting they are hiding something from her and do not know what is out there right now which her two assistants have completely flanked on each side of the desk at that moment.

"Johnson, do you think I made the right call by not evacuating the town." Said McDaniels in a very doubting tone voice while looking at her own right hand man

"Mayor you made the right call which we don't what is out there." Said Johnson with a very concerned look while standing there next to his long time friend and boss

Meanwhile at that same time on the edge of the town a pair of city paramedics was walking back to their assigned ambulance from a local 24/7 party store which they are being surrounded by a large group of flesh-eating zombies who are craving for more that tasty flesh of humans at that moment that is when they were being attacked by the pack. Not long after that the dispatcher got an order from the mayor all of public safety workers report to the community center immediately.

"_The mayor want us all report to the community center immediately! " _Said female dispatcher while her voice crackles over the radio while they were getting feed on which one of the male zombies answers the radio at that moment

"_Send more paramedics and cops to the scene?" _Said the hoarsely sounding male zombie which at that same time everything is being heard by Mayor McDaniels, BarBrady and her assistants who had the clearest dumbfounded looks had formed on their faces that they are hearing the zombies ' moaning and ravaging on the torn apart corpses of the paramedics at that moment.

"More Flesh" Said clamoring hungry zombies in the background

"Zombies, Oh just great that this night just got much worse which we are so screwed now!" Said McDaniels while having a major bitch fit which her arms flailing around in the air at very moment

"So Martha do you want our officers being to be armed to the teeth that we have a zombie outbreak on our hands right now?" Said BarBrady who has an extra handgun in his hand which McDaniels took it from him to use it as her own at that very second

"What do you think dip shit? And you better radio them to tell them don't head for that scene George?!" McDaniels sneers loudly at him while angrily glaring as well as she turns to looks at him then she says something under breath while rolling her eyes that was filled of great disgust for this developing crisis." I miss Chef, Boy I wish for his advice for handling these damn zombies right now."

Outside of the office that the boys are standing there next up to the wall listening to everything that they are saying in there which they all just look at each other's with a very visible scared looks had formed on their young-looking faces at that moment

"Did she say fucking zombies?" Said Kyle in a very low whispering voice which Cartman just simply rolls his eyes that his theory has become reality once again.

"Duh Kahl, what you think!" Said Cartman in a very angry voice which Kenny thinking a memory back to one Halloween which The Russian space center Mir had fallen on him killed him and taken to the city morgue which his embalming liquid was tainted by Worcestershire sauce turned him into a flesh-eating zombie himself and turned almost the full town into the legions of the undead but he was stopped by his friends thanks to Kyle who had cutted him in half with a chainsaw to end the zombie virus with him at that moment.

"Ugh man not this zombie bull shit again!" Said Kenny which he was mumbling angry through his parka hood

But all sudden Sgt. Yates came running up to the office's door along with Harris and genetic uniformed police officer that they saw something very terrible while they doing a sweep over town which they had turned into a giant look out to guard and protect the community center and its occupants that doors are all boarded up and wrapped with barb wires.

"Madam Mayor and sir you both need come up to the roof area that something bad is heading our way right now!" Said Yates which McDaniels went upstairs to rooftop with BarBrady and Her assistants to see what is going on within the town at that moment. That they all look down toward Main Street saw a large group of undead walkers was slowly and dragging themselves toward the highly secured community center which they are mostly farmers from the countrywide.

"Oh camel poop this looks bad which most of the zombies are farmers from the outer communities" Said BarBrady was looking through a pair of binoculars while standing next to a very concerned Mayor McDaniels whose eyes was filled with great shock at that moment.

"Tell everybody to arm themselves who are in this building to fight and take our town back from these undead fuckers!" Said McDaniels as she turns around to look at everyone that is standing there on the rooftop which Yates was silently wondering if she is joining the fight with the battle against the zombie or sit in the office.

"Uh mayor is you are joining the fight with us on the front lines or command it inside your temporary office?" Said Yates

"Harrison I joining the fight with you guys so shut up!" McDaniels sneers loudly at him

**To Be Continued **

Author's note: Many references was featured in this chapter was from South Park's first Halloween Episode Pinkeye's Kenny's second death by Kahl to The Return of The Living Dead's classic "Send more paramedics " line Now on to the writing of chapter 4 maybe a Kenny's death in a making and see Mayor McDaniels as a bad ass which it is a reference to one of my ancient stories actually more like Retired bad ass like Mayor Nettles from Scooby Doo Mystery INC. Yes I likes that one.


	4. The Fearless Zombie Killers

**Chapter 4: The Fearless Zombie Killers **

Not long after the pack of flesh hungry zombies had arrived on the doorstop of the local community center which they are looking for a spot to get in there to feed on their suspected prey via the trapped townsfolk at that moment. But inside a mini gym that a temporary police command center was set up which the radios, TV screens to monitors the growing crowd of the undead who has gathered on the front doors of the building plus the tables was covered up with maps and papers. Mayor McDaniels appears not in her green pant suit but in a light gray long-sleeved turtleneck and black cargo pants along black leather combat boots a brown leather shoulder gun holster which it has two police issued 38 pistols and a knife which it was in its holder that strapped around her left leg. Which everyone was completely shocked when they saw her dressed like that before? But BarBrady did saw her dressed like that before when she was possessed by the wicked planet conquering alien leader Mabus and a human resistance leader before the possession that is another story .

"Why the hell is everybody looking at me very funny right now?" Said McDaniels while looking around the faces of the shocked officers who had gathered around there at that moment

"Mayor Bad Ass has finally arrived on the scene "Said Alexander McDaniels who has completely healed from his injuries that happened when he was on duty one night and was clearly grinning at his own mother who looks a little pissed at him.

All sudden a pair of two boys which he was in his mid teens who is Dylan's older brother and the other was Dylan was with Doctor Gouache or Kels and Nurse Goody whose are currently panting heavily and out of breath that they had gone through the city's underground sewer systems after they escaped from Hell Pass Hospital's tunnel system before that they saw their parents along with the other hospital staff and patients had been slaughtered or been turned.

"Aunt Mary" The boys holler out loud to get their aunt's attention which she look up to see who is calling her and saw two dirty looking boys who are running toward her which she has very relieved look on her face but turned to horror when she heard about her brother being killed by the zombies at that moment

"Zach and Dylan where is your father and mother at right now" Said McDaniels in a very worried tone voice

"Aunt Mary they did not make it "Said Zach a tall boy with long brown hair dressed in a black Slayer shirt with a cut up blue jeans vest with bands patches sewed on to it and worn out blue jeans .

"What?" Said McDaniels in a worried turned feared tone voice

"They were eaten alive by these things Aunt Mary" Said Dylan while he was flipping his long black/red dyed fringe out of his eyes which his voice was treble and sincere

"I want you all kill those fucking things "McDaniels sneers loudly that is when her heartbreak turned into anguish at that moment

But cut to down in the basement that Kenny was walking around with a flashlight in his hand which he was looking for an extra pool sticks that is when he heard moving around him at that moment all sudden from the darkness a zombified townswoman who happens to be the town's florist and Mayor McDaniels' longtime rival besides Sheila Broflovski at the public city council meetings who is miss perfect and a big Martha Stewart wannabe is more a bitch then McDaniels is. She was out in one of those farming communities to pick fresh flowers up. Which he looks into her black eyes that has an atomic green circles that replaced her normal eye color, her skin has become death looking gray with black veins that dot out through her body. Both sides of her mouth was strained with dried blood has lunged at Kenny which she bites down on his left side of his throat and shoulder area that Captain Hell virus has been transferred into his blood from the bite at that moment.

All sudden someone shot a gun at her which a bullet had gone through her head and she quickly fell over dead from the behind but they is being surrounded Mayor McDaniels' group that includes BarBrady, Yates, Harris a couple of uniformed officers who has their guns draw at him which the boys tagged along to find Kenny who saw their friend laying in a pool of red crimson and covered in it. A middle-aged man who was wearing a white lab coat that he was the head scientist for Project Lazarus to make super soldier from Captain Hell virus which it has deadly side effects.

"You must kill this kid that he is infected with the virus now that he will turn into them." Said Doctor Richardson

"Someone pleases just put me out of my fucking misery right now which I'm don't want to become those things again!" Said Kenny in a very angry voice that is when Mayor McDaniels point her pistol at him and shot Kenny to death at that moment.

"Please forgive me kid" Said McDaniels in a guilty sounding voice

"UH Oh MY God Mayor McDaniels killed Kenny!" Stan shouts out loud

"You Bastards" Kyle screams his classic line out loud

"I'm sorry kids that I had to do it, now who the hell are you sir?" Said McDaniels who has her pistol point at the scientist's face who has the clearly scared look on his face at that very second and has a very angry look on her face

"So you must be the very feisty and stubborn honorable Martha Janice McDaniels the mayor of South Park that I had heard about you from Gen. Cummings, I'm Doctor Donald Richardson that I was the head scientist for the Project Lazarus which I was working for the U.S army to create a class of super soldiers with a virus called Captain Hell that reanimated the dead."

"You son of bitch you cost my little brother's life along with the many lives of my citizens and endangering more as well too damn you to hell for this." McDaniels sneers loudly and begins to throttle him at that moment that she has snapped big time which BarBrady grabbed her to pull her away.

"Martha Stop now "Said BarBrady that is when she stopped in her tracks and he pulled her away from the gasping scientist at that moment

**To Be Continued **

Author's notes: I references an old story that I did it a long time ago which it was done in my old writing style before I change my writing style and front Unseen Evil which Mayor McDaniels was a bad ass for both sides in that story which she was a human resistance leader and sexy bad ass when the alien leader Mabus possessed her mind and body to used her as his human host to start an alien invasion on earth.


	5. Revelations and New Beginnings

Chapter 5: Revelations and New Beginnings

Inside the mini gym up by the temporary command center the group brought the scientist up by the command center which Dylan was seated that he putted his father's will out of his coat's jacket which it read that they appoints his sister and brother-in-law Martha Janice McDaniels-BarBrady and George Richard BarBrady as Dylan Louis and Zachary Tyler McDaniels' legal guardians for when in case of their premature death. That he wants to show his aunt the will of his father but she looks very pissed right now. Which the members of the city council came up that she reveals the source of the plague to them and on the other side that Kenny had been reborn thanks to his immortality that he grained from the cult of Cthulhu which his mother think it is a curse which she have to rebirth him every time he get killed.

"Stu we should not had gone to that stupid ass cult of Cthulhu meetings for the damn free beer" Said Carol McCormick while she was looking very tired from giving birth to their middle child once again

"I know Carol" Said Stuart

Back in the command center area which the city council members were wondering who this guy is and standing there looking at him right now.

"Council members meet the scientist who is behind our town's latest misfortune "Said McDaniels who is standing there with her arms was folded up by her breasts and looking very pissed at that moment

"Our military is working on a top-secret project called Protect Lazarus which we developed a serum which it can reanimated the dead to the stage of an immortal but that we hitted a major flaw doing the research trail that the serum change into a virus it entered the body which cause them to lust after human flesh like a plague of locusts will consume everything in their path that you must stop them and I'm tried to warned them about the threat it poses which they did not listen to me at all." Said Dr. Richardson then he says "You must destroy the brain for good"

"Let kill some fucking zombies you guys" Said Randy

"Okay then everybody gets a gun or anything can use as a weapon Said McDaniels in a loud voice which everyone grabs a gun and anything that can be use as a weapon at that moment. Up on the roof area which all of those police snipers that taken point to strike down the undead outside which everybody was killing the undead legion on the ground below. All sudden McDaniels came across her undead brother who is a short and stocky middle-aged man with partially balding with sepia hair who was dressed in the blue surgery scrub and white coat and sister-in-law was in purple scrub and white lab coat plus her black hair was up in a bun which she shot her down but is resisting to kill her own brother who has her on the ground who has her shotgun blocking him from biting her but she heard a loud whistle which it was her own husband that BarBrady pointing his pistol at them which she push the gun to rise her brother up from her own to help BarBrady get the clearest shot. That is when that he has open fire that the single bullet struck him in the head that is when his now lifeless corpse falls backward from her at that moment. After it was all done which they all were standing there looking down at the carnage and that is when Dr. Richardson suddenly appears from the building and McDaniels came up to him which she lands a good right hard hook in the doctor's face which everybody left in great shock.

"That was for my brother and the people's lives you destroy today asshole "Said McDaniels which she gave him a good-looking black eye which she walks away from him

"Move along I did not see anything "Said BarBrady

"That I not filing any report on that assault at all which I'm looking at the other way right now." Said Yates which the two top rank officers walk away as well too

Next few days later there are many funerals was held for many zombie outbreak's victims within town at the main city cemetery up by the McDaniels family crypt which Mayor McDaniels came out of there which she was dressed in her black pantsuit and white blouse with her gold medal pin that attached to both collar glistered in the sunlight along with BarBrady who was in his ceremonial police uniform that is when Dylan and Zach who was dressed in black suit was sitting by grave markers.

"Aunt Mary dad you want you have this" Said Dylan which he handled the will to her which she quickly read through it at that moment.

"George looks like that we are going to be parents once again" Said McDaniels while looking at the will

"Really Martha, now with a teenage boy and preteen boy I thought raising a girl and boy was bad a enough" Said BarBrady

"Boys there is a trust fund that your parents had set up for you two but when you both turned eighteen I'm sorry that is what the will says" Said McDaniels

"Rats" Said Dylan

"Boo!" Said Zach

Meanwhile at the bus stop that remaining boys were standing there that they are waiting for the school bus to arrive which the local schools are on half days for the rest of the week all sudden Kenny came walking up.

"Hey Kenny" Said all of his friends

"At home that I see the military has to pay the town for chemical clean up along with keeping us quiet about the whole thing never happened at all which they pays for people's funeral expenses who we all had slaughtered you guys. " Said Kenny inside his mind which he thought to himself that they had forgotten about his death once again "Those fucking assholes you all forget again"

Then at the school the boys ran into the Goth kids which Dylan is no longer Mayor McDaniels' nephew now is her son which she and BarBrady had legally adopted him and his brother as their children that Cartman is giving him hell right now.

"Oh hello there first kid" Said Cartman with a laugh

"Oh fuck you fat bitch conformist" Said Dylan which he walks away plus giving him the finger while he was with his friends at that moment

The End

Author's notes: The reason why I made Dylan the red Goth kid as the mayor's nephew which I want to expand his background story which my friends and I'm thought up the idea during a free day in our creative writing at school a long time ago.


End file.
